devil requiem: Rise of Sogekihei Naruto
by silentman97
Summary: A different take on my original fic eventual narutokyuharem slow to update dark naruto Fem. kyuubi gunman naruto. Review


Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Bleach and all the other Manga on the other hand well you'll never know who I really am so maybe…

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'Jutsu'

"**Loud noises/shouts/demon voice/scene change"**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:! Most stories I've written will be put on hiatus for two reasons:**

**Reason 1: I will be improving them over the school year as they're currently not that great**

**Reason 2: I need to focus on school work to raise my grades back up.**

**Note this change from cannon material:**

**Minato Kushina and Tenshi (Naruto's sister) have not been in konoha for a while and are still alive but left to train tenshi in kyuubi's chakra and unfortunately thought the village would look after naruto, they did not for the most part. **

**Here's the plan for pairings if you are disturbed by incest leave now. **

**Kiba/Hana**

**Naruto/harem**

**the exact people harem's number is undetermined but I have a poll on My profile so go vote all of you!**

Today was a promising day in Konoha It was the team placement of all the new genin teams and the thoughts of the young graduates were all the same.

'Please don't let me be on that freak's team'.

They were of course referring to one Naruto Uzumaki. One of the graduating genin and one of the oddest people of konoha right behind Rock Lee and Maito Gai. However most people would rather hang out with those two spandex-wearing stamina freaks then with Naruto, Why? Because they were scared of him. No wait not scared that word doesn't feel right. Terrified. Yes that feels right on the tongue.

You see He was not a happy jumpy little kid who could brighten your day with a smile and wore a kill-me orange jumpsuit.

He had been beaten on his seventh birthday so badly that he taken to wearing some old body armor (all black SWAT armor with Steel toed boots, a Gas mask which caused his voice to sound robotic and a cape with kanji for poison written in silver on the back) because that was the only way he ever felt even relatively safe. He was also abnormally tall for his age standing at an impressive 6"2".

As well as that he'd been the subject of several cybernetic enhancements he'd discovered while hiding in the sewers to escape the villagers inside a ruin old building called Sarif industries, these included gravitational manipulation and enhancements to his regeneration and stealth in the form of an invisibility field that was fueled by his chakra as well as several biological weapons. these are just two examples he possess several dozen different enhancements.

The bio-blades were actually carbon nanobots that forme together createing a nearly indestructable blade that while able to conduct electricity that could also repel lightning by changing the blade's polarity.

The typhoon launches several dozen small pellets about the size of a grape that then explodes on contact with solid surfaces with the force of a paper bomb cause a massive series of explosions

He got the armor from one of the few true friends he had. Her name was Kyuubi. She had helped teach him to survive and fend for himself and she'd told him how his parents were alive as well as that he had a sister. They were told of his progress by the third hokage and seemed to be planning to surprise him by returning on the day of his graduation.

This only infuriated him further as he hated his parents and sister for leaving him alone to suffer the abuse and hatred of the village by himself with no one to look after him. Kyuubi was his best friend for as long as he could remember, she had her power put inside his sister and that was why they left, so that she could learn to control this power. Kyuubi had even given him his first and only birthday gift, a weapon from back when Kyuubi was a little girl. You see the world was once filled with millions of people and hundreds of different nations

It was called an assault rifle; Kyuubi had modified it to have an unlimited clip of ammo along with explosive and armor piercing bullets on command (She' the queen of demons this should be easy by comparison to what she should be able to do.) Today was the first day he was returning to the academy after his long absence. He was escorted there by one of his other friends, a former ANBU with a cat mask and purple hair.

Her name was Yugao Uzuki She was roughly six years older them him. Her chest was just a little less then a j-cup. She was naruto's cousin but that did little to prevent her from teasing him mercilessly. She had first learned of the blond when she was told to 'protect' him.

The instructions wthe ere only rescue him only when the hokage arrived which was always after naruto had been beaten to near the point of death. She had retired from ANBU and became a jonin just a month after her first 'protection' mission. this decision was met with her husband Hayate Gekko. This increased when Naruto began hiding from the mobs at their house. this came to a head one day when Hayate getting fed up with the little blonde had taken him taken to the top of the hokage's monument. Yugao had arrived only after Naruto had struck the ground.

She rushed to his side and began treating his wounds and it was during this time she was sucked into his mindscape.

**Flashback**

Yugao realized she was no longer in konoha as she stopped to examine her surroundings. It was horrible... it was as though the area was alive some sort of black skin stretched all along the wallsand seemed to pulse like the veins of a heartbeat. she soon followed the 'veins' to what would theoretically have been the heart. inside she found a strange sight indeed.

There was her naruto cuddled up sobbing out his problems to a massive fox as though the vixen could fix the whole world if he got close enough.

"Naruto" her voice was quiet but in the relative quiet her her voice came off quite clearly.

Naruto flinched and attempted to hide behind one of the Kyuubi's massive bushy tails. "go away" he moaned not ready for her to berate for ever being dumb enough to trust her and her husband and she hated him and wished he'd just die.

The look he had given her had almost broken her heart

What he hadn't expected was for her to come over and hug him deeply into her chest as if she read his mind she began repeating in his ear...

"I don't hate you naruto-kun, I don't hate you."

"I love you neko-neechan,"

"I love you too my naruto-kun."

"But th-th-then why did Hayate throw me o-o-off a cliff?" Naruto hiccuped

"...He did what" Yugao repeated lowly not wanting to believe what he said

**"THAT pile of human refuse threw my kit of a cliff what part of that statement don't you get HUMAN!?" **Kyuubi roared

Yugao had tears in her eyes as she realized Naruto was hurt because he had trusted her.

**"Hmph. maybe you do care about the kit whatever you're planning on doing plan quickly he's coming to finish the job."**

**Outside Mindescape**

And Kurama was right Hayate a had a kunai poised over the boy's throat and was prepareing to sever the boy's carotid artery. Yugao reacted immediantely shoving him away from her and naruto after a breif struggle she over powered him and poised the kunai at his throat.

"You wouldn't da-" Hayate began

He was interrupted by th kunai getting jammed into his heart by his 'loving' wife

"I stopped loving you the minute you decided to lay a hand on my naruto-kun I hope you rot in hell." she then spit on the corpse.

She picked up the unconsious form of Naruto and began carrying back to her apartment after incinerating her late husband's corpse. She failed to notice a series of animal eyes staring at her and the child before vanishing in a swarm of darkness. they had not had a master since lord madara and the pretender was a complete failure as far as they were concerned. but those two, they had potential.

**Flashback end**

This would also be the first time his classmates would see his new appearance when he got there he found he found that he was early and decided to wait and observe. The first was the Aburame clan heir Shino. Shino noticed Naruto but said nothing and sat down away from him to help him notice his semi-friend's changes.

Next up was Hyuuga Hinata; she immediately shied away from the imposing figure in the classroom. She'd always been a nervous child and coupled with her father's high expectations along with her little sister's apparent strength in the clan's fighting style has turned the nervous girl into a mess. Naruto didn't hate the young girl personally but was not going to be her knight in shining armor that she seemed to be waiting for.

Then there was kiba inuzuka, where to begin he was loud but not stupid. Despite appearances he was quite capable of thinking on the fly and improvising strategy the only problem with him was the fact that he was exceedingly arrogant coupled with having rabid fangirls constantly praise him didn't help matters much so Naruto hoped he'd get a strong-willed sensei to break that problem of his.

Shikamaru Nara and Choji akimichi were there soon after. He'd never liked them much not because of anything that they did but they were never really nice to him and often joined in when the other kids made fun of him to try and fit in.

Finally there were the two banshees Sakura haruno and Ino yamanaka. The list of their issues is too long to write in this Fanfiction but the problems can be condensed down into three simple statements.

They were loud.

They were rude.

They were weak.

They were known to drive people who were unlucky enough to be near them deaf from their shrieks. The word 'please' to not be present in their vocabulary but 'give me that' most certainly was. They could barely do the three academy jutsu and were often left tired because of it.

The other students slowly flowed into the classroom. None of them showed any particular talent and so he ignored them. Most moved away to avoid the creepy armored soon to-be genin. Then one of his small "lists of people I like" appeared her name was sasuki uchiha and was also the only girl in his class not completely scared of him. He had helped her when most of her clan was killed by her brother Itachi. He slaughtered his family in one night, just to test his strength, he only left sasuki and the only other uchiha to be friendly to him, sasuki's mother Mikoto alive was because the ANBU appeared and chased the clan killer away from konoha but they were unable to apprehend him because as they drew close itachi used his sharingan to cast a mass genjutsu that had trapped the ANBU for several hours.

After hearing of the incident from Yugao who'd recieved from some old connections they'd immediately headed over and consoled them for the rest of the week only leaving their company to bath and sleep. He promised to stay with them as long as they desired.

He'd made that promise five years ago.

They still hadn't asked either him or Yugao to leave yet.

Naruto had become their Krutch, taking all their woes and problems without a single complaint or protest and they repaid him by treating him like family, a feeling he wasn't used to but it was incredible far from unwelcome.

We now go back to the classroom where Iruka had just arrived.

"Welcome class today we have a special surprise for you all. Well actually two really. Because of so many talented genin this year we will allow each new genin to work alone and pairing up when the mission requires it meaning there are no definite team rosters. We have also just learned that our Hero Minato Namikaze and his family have finally returned and have a surprise for one of you here today. Even I don't know what the surprise."

The door opened revealing three figures. Two were his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He then noticed a red haired girl about his age standing with them his sister he guessed.

He knew that today was going to be a long day for him.

As the three entered they were met with the revering and almost worshipping looks of most of the children. It made naruto's glare all the more intense as they stood there.

"Um, excuse me iruka was it?" Tenshi asked nervously

"Yes Tenshi-san?" Iruka replied warmly hoping to calm her apparently nervousness.

"Do you know which of these people my nee-san is?"

This shocked most of the people and the room fell silent. Instead of his anger and loathing of them growing all his emotions seemed to dry up and disappear

"E-e-excuse me?"

"Well my daughter kind of let the cat out of the bag. Yes you see we had to leave our son here so that the yokai Tenshi released wouldn't harm him or stunt his development."

"Who is he?" Iruka managed to stammer out after a moment.

"His name is Naruto." Minato said

A collective gasp rang out throughout the room as all eyes fell upon Naruto.

Minato and his family noticed this and their eyes turned to him.

"You must be one of his friends-" Minato began

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Minato-san." Naruto said in his normal robotic self. The three newcomers from konoha were stunned that this was their son and brother.

Her confidence shaken but not broken Tenshi slowly approached Naruto and hugged him. She'd expected him to stand and when he didn't he ended up with his head squished between her two D-cup breasts. He remained motionless as she quickly pulled away in embarrassment.

"You were supposed to stand up." Tenshi muttered under her breath but naruto still heard it.

"..."

"You are supposed to be related me?" Naruto asked after a long pause

"Yes I'm your sister." Tenshi repied wondering why he didn't already understand that.

"Wonderful." his voice somehow halfway between both sarcastic annoyed

"…"

"…"

"Well now that that's over I believe class is over goodbye Namikazes I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." nNaruto said as he stood up.

"Wait Naruto-"

Naruto had already teleported away along with satsuki.

When he got to the uchiha residence the first thing he did after putting satsuki down was punch the wall of the compound. The force of the blow was enough to cause spider web cracks all along the wall.

"N-naruto?"

"Yes Satsuki-chan?"

"You're not leaving us to go live with your family are you?" Satsuki asked uncertainly

She found someone's soft lips press against her's for a moment before he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"I will never leave you for any reason so long as you still want me and especially for those people."

"Naruto neither me or kaa-san or Yugao-sama ever want you to leave. We love you naruto-kun. More than a family should."

"I know, I feel the same way. But I need a little time alone is all right?"

"Okay but don't forget what happened you went emo." Satsuki said in a innocent voice as she turned to enter the clan's main building

He shivered remember them improving using the old saying 'beatings will continue until morale improves.'

THat was why he always attempted to keep his robotic voice to a minimum and also why he had a well deserved fear of all for of cookining implements.

**New update finished! this took me a while but I like how this turned out review I want to know what you think. If I misspelled something tell me and I'll fix it**

**This is Silentman97 Peace, and goodnight.**


End file.
